I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical card guides for circuit boards and electrical backplanes.
II. Description of the Related Art
Methods for installation and alignment of circuit boards and backplanes within an electronic assembly typically involve a multi-step process. The process typically includes installing the backplane in an aligned orientation within the electronic assembly. The circuit board guides are then installed in the electronic assembly. The guides must be aligned with the backplane in order for the connectors on the circuit boards to properly mate with the connectors on the backplane.
If either the backplane or the circuit board guides are not aligned properly, the circuit boards will not mate with the backplane connectors. To get the backplane and circuit board guides properly aligned requires additional assembly time during the manufacturing process. There is a resulting unforeseen need for a self-aligning backplane and circuit board guide mechanism.